Vorlage Diskussion:Spezies/alt
ähnelt die farbe nicht den personen zu sehr??.--Yoda41 15:41, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Wie wäre es noch mit einem Punkt "bevorzugte Lebensweise", "Lebensraum" o.ä. (interessant z.B. für amphibisch lebende Spezies, Wüstenvölker, Nicht-Sauerstoffatmer usw., die an eine besondere Umgebung angepaßt sind)? Falls das überhaupt Sinn macht (viele Spezies sind ja relativ anpassungsfähig und heutzutage überall zu finden), könnte man vielleicht noch einen sinnvolleren Namen als meine beiden Bezeichnungen finden. RC-9393 15:54, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) Klasse Nach so vielen Spezies-Artikeln komme ich durcheinander. Yoda41 hat bei meinem Massiffs-Artikel die Klasse in der Infobox-Vorlage von "Reptiloid" auf "Reptilien" geändert. Ich dachte, in der Klasse müsste immer ...oid angegeben werden?! Was genau ist der Unterschied zwischen Reptilien und Reptiloid? Außerdem will ich gerade einen Artikel über Ongree schreiben. In NEGAS (Seite 203) steht: „Ongree are ... amphibious humanoids“ Also sind sie Amphibien, sehen aber wie Menschen aus. Ist die Klasse Humanoid oder Amphiboid? Viele Grüße, C-3PO 16:24, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Eigentlich garkeiner... aber Reptilien ist leichter verständlich. Ich denke spätestens bei Avoid wüsste nicht mehr jeder, was gemeint ist. Zu deinem Problem mit den Ongree: amphibische Humanoiden, so einfach Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 16:38, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Also wenn das im NEGAS so steht, dann sind die Ongree wohl Amphiboid. Es kommt ja nicht nur auf das aussehen an, sondern auch ob sie Eier legen etc.. Das mit der ..oid Endung wird nur bei Spezies verwednet und nicht bei Tieren. Also intelligente spezies Humanoid, Reptiloid usw. und Tiere Reptilien, Vögel, Amphibien...--Yoda41 Admin 16:53, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort. Die Klasseneinteilung habe ich jetzt verstanden. Bei Gelegenheit sollte jemand auch einmal beim NEGAS-Artikel den "Glossar der erklärenden Begriffe" korrigieren, ich selber kenne mich damit nicht so gut aus. Viele Grüße, C-3PO 17:12, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) Weitere Unterpunkte Also ich währe noch dafür, dass man vielleicht noch den Unterpunkt "Subspezies" einführt, um auf Weiterentwicklungen hinzuweisen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:59, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) PS:Und noch Lebensspanne --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:00, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Subspezies als Punkt finde ich eine gute Idee. Bei der Lebensspanne bin ich mir nicht so sicher, weil es soweit ich weiß kein Buch gibt, dass diese angibt (ich kenne aber auch nicht alle Bücher). Viele Grüße, 19:29, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Spezies bei Spezies Warum haben wir in der Infobox einmal Spezies stehen, obwohl die Vorlage selbst doch auch Spezies heißt? Bel Iblis 10:42, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Dieser Punkt kann jetzt eigentlich raus. Er wurde eingefügt, weil die Vorlage früher auch für Völker-Artikel verwendet wurde, wie beispielsweise Naboo (Volk) und Völker sind ja nicht immer nur Menschen. Nun gibt es aber die Vorlage:Volk und von daher ist der Punkt eigentlich sinnlos. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 10:52, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, das stimmt, kann eigentlich raus.--Yoda41 Admin 10:53, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Ernährungstyp Wer hat das mit dem Ernährungstyp in die Beschreibung geschrieben. Wollte mal fragen, wo derjenige die Bezeichnungen Karnivoid, Herbivoid und Omnivoid her hat. Das kenne ich so nicht (und das soll schon was heißen) weiterhin gibt es außer uns keinen google treffer dafür. Ich denke es ist falsch so und müsste herbivor, omnivor usw. heißen.--Yoda41 Admin 18:32, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) :kenne das auch mit -or. Pandora Diskussion 18:36, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::dann änder ich das mal, da keine einwände kamen.--Yoda41 Admin 21:08, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET)